The Wrath of Hades Part 9
(on north side on Zeus's palace) Vulcan: I'm so pissed off! Ishmael: You're pissed of? I'm pissed of! Sigfried: It's not like it has to be a contest.... Aphrodite: Hey there.......(she sidles over to Sigfried) Sigfried: Ummmm, can I help you. Aphrodite: I'm Aphrodite, and I'd prefer to talk over fight. Sigfried: Well if you like talking so much, why don't you tell your army to turn around. Aphrodite: Silly boy, I can't do that. Hades would get upset. Instead I'll just talk to you for awhile. Sigfried: Ok....... Ishmael: You're not going to help me fight? Aphrodite: He's not! (she pulls out a red whip and swings it at Sigfried, trapping his arms) Sigfried: Let....me....go! Ishmael: Well I guess now I have to fight alone. Vulcan: It is so on! (he pulls out his axe) I've got my weapon doused in lighter fluid. (he strikes a match) It's time for you to get roasted! (he swings at Ishmael, who dodges) Ishmael: What do you know about roasting? You're not a chef! Vulcan: It doesn't matter! You're a sitting duck! (he swings again, and clips Ishmael's shoulder) Ishmael: I'm on fire! (he struggles to put out his sleeve as Vulcan comes towards him, swinging his axe furiously) Vulcan: I'll clobber you! Ishmael: Hmmm. You should be more aware of your surroundings. Vulcan: Heh? Ishmael: You've stepped into my trap! Fishing Line Trip Wire! (Ishmael pulls his nearly invisible fishing line taunt, causing Vulcan to fall flat on his face) Vulcan: Grrrrr. Ishmael: Fishing Line Bind! '''(he wraps Vulcan in the fishing line) Vulcan: You bastard.... Ishmael: And now for the final move! '''Explosive Bait! Aphrodite: Not so fast! (she unwinds her whip from Sigfried and uses it to knock the explosive bait out of the way) Ishmael: Dangit. That stupid whore. Vulcan: WHAT DID YOU CALL HER? Sigfried: Yo Ish, we're gonna have to fight them as a team. Ishmael: I've gotcha covered. Opperation Super Whip is under way. Sigfried: Hmmm I think I know what you've got planned. Ishmael: hohoho it's quite devious I know. Vulcan: STOP TAKLING BEHIND MY BACK (he lunges foward with the axe again) Sigfried: Too slow (he and Ishmael dodge in separate directions) Ishmael: You couldn't hit me if you wanted to. Vulcan: That's it! (he starts going after Ishmael) Sigfried: You'd really leave your wife defenseless like that? Impact Shot! (he shoots a bullet at Aphrodite) Vulcan: No!!!!!!!!!!!! (he runs to protect Aphrodite and ends up tripping on the trip wire) Ishmael: Haha! Didn't think you'd fall for that again, did you? (Vulcan takes the bullet, and falls into Aphrodite) Aphrodite: Get off me you..... Vulcan: Sorry......... Ishmael: Fishing Line Bind! '''(the couple becomes ensnared) Sigfried: Now for the final blow. Ishmael: '''Explosive Bait! Sigfried: 'Impact Shot! '(the combined explosion knocks out Vulcan and Aphrodite) Ishmael: Not bad. Sigfried: Now we just have to defeat all these soldiers. Ishmael: Crap..... Hoplite 1: Attack! Sigfried: This would happen.......... (meanwhile) Hades: Grr, it took me longer to find that secret passageway than i expected. And now I'm in this stupid dark passageway.....(he walks along) Hades: I see the light! The light at the end of the tunnel! (the light tuns out to be the glowing of a thunderbolt shaped sword held by Zeus) Zeus: Hello brother. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Roughseas Category:Stories